Stick With You Fr
by Sybylle
Summary: La guerre est finie... ils se sont tous séparer...... ils se retrouvent dans un endroit des plus impromptu...... Review Svp :


Disclaimer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi et la chanson est des Pussycat Dolls.

Nda: La chanson est en _italique_ et c'est le POV de Duo.

**Stick with you**

par: Sybylle

La guerre était finie depuis un bon moment déjà et nous, les pilotes de Gundams, avons du changer de carrière. Wufei était devenu le successeur de Maître O et résidait sur L-5 presque toute l'année, Trowa, lui voyageait avec le cirque et sa grande soeur Catherine. Quatre avait repris l'entreprise familliale et Heero était introuvable. Il avait quitté sans même un regard derrière lui. Il ne m'avait même pas adresser un « Omae o Korosu ». Cela s'était passé il y a cinq ans. Maintenant, moi, Duo Maxwell, Shinigami et pilote de DeathScythe, a décidé de changer de carrière. J'ai commencé a chanté, il y a deux ans, sous ma vrai forme, Sérénity Maxwell, la fille que j'ai toujours été. Je n'ai jamais chanté sur une grande scène, ce soir c'est le grand soir.

Réléna m'a invité sous le nom de Duo et comme chanteuse attitrée de la soirée. Elle n'a jamais su ma deuxième identité comme chanteuse; quelle surprise elle va avoir.

La soirée avait bien commencée et je devais faire ma prestation dans cinq minutes. Je regardais les diapositives qui passeraient en arrière-plan durant la chanson. Toutes les images provenaient de nos nombreuses heures de planques durant la guerre. Une fois la révision finie, j'entrai sur scène. Je portais une simple robe fourreau noire cousue de petites perles améthystes. Je me mis à chanter la chanson que j'avais écrite pour Heero.

_I don't wanna go another day_

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind_

_Seems like everybody's breaking up_

_Throwing their love away_

_But I know I got a good thing right here_

_That's why I say (Hey)_

Une diapo de l'une de nos crises à moi et aux autres apparus. Quatre réalisa que c'était moi sur scène et non ma jumelle comme je lui avais dit.

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you_

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you_

Wufei fut estomaqué lorsqu'il vit sa photo alors qu'il me poursuivait, son katana à la main. Puis il se mit à sourire en repensant à tous ces moments où l'on faisait les fous dans les moments de crise.

_I don't wanna go another day_

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind_

_See the way we ride in our private lives_

_Ain't nobody getting in between_

_I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)_

_And I say_

Une imge de Trowa au cirque passa avec celle de Quatre et de ses 29 soeurs, Wufei entrain d'enseigner l'art du katana à des jeunes et Heero en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur portable passa ensuite.

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you_

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you_

Une image de Quatre plus âgé, apparut sur l'écran, il avait l'air de s'ennuyer pendant une réunion et sur l'image suivante ont voyait Quatre en train de jouer du violon avec Trowa qui l'accompagnait à la flûte.

_And now_

_Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)_

_And now_

_I'm singing 'cause you're so , so into me_

_I got you_

_We'll be making love endlessly_

_I'm with you baby (Baby I'm with you)_

_Baby you're with me (Baby, you're with me)_

L'image qui suivit fut celle où je me faisais courir après par Wufei. J'étais tombée sur Heero, littéralement. Nous étions dans une position compromettante si ce n'étaient de nos vêtements.

_So don't you worry about_

_People hanging around_

_They ain't bringing us down_

_I know you and you know me_

_And that's all that counts_

_So don't you worry about_

_People hanging around_

_They ain't bringing us down_

_I know you and you know me_

_And that's why I say_

À ce moment de la chanson, je vis mes quatre amis monter sur scène l'un après l'autre. Le gentil Quatre, tout rouge de gêne, fut le premier à monter, suivi de près par Trowa et Wufei. Le dernier à monter fût Heero et je faillis m'étouffer en le voyant mais comme le très vieux dicton disait « The show must go on ». Eh bien, j'ai terminé ma chanson.

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you_

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you_

Une image de Heero apparut en arrière de moi. Il me tenait par la main, lors d'une mission, alors que nous courions sur la plage, au soleil couchant.

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you_

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you_

Dès que les derniers mots sortirent de ma bouche, Heero me prit dans ses bras, me bascula vers l'arrière et m'embrassa avec tant de passion que les jambes me lâchèrent et que Réléna tomba dans les pommes. Nos amis applaudirent, tout comme le reste de l'assemblée présente. Une fois remise, ce fût à moi de l'embrasser avant de sortir de scène.

Une seule phrase sorti de nos bouches en même temps: « Je t'aime ».

**Owari**


End file.
